What's left now?
Author's note This little side-story will tell what the aftermath of the Reaper invasion occured. How the people grieved of their lost ones. Days later, people receive word that Rachni are rebuilding the relays. NOTE: This side story is a "What-If" A new age of prosperity Sal walks through the wreackage of the village. He looks around to see people rebuild. He stops infront of a giant mark where a reaper laser hit. Vayla: What's wrong? Sal: This is where Kurlo died. He tried running toward me when a husk scared him out the covering. Vayla: I know. I was there, too. Sal: (sigh) What's left now, Vayla? The relays are destroyed, your parents are gone. And... Nisa... Vayla: '''My sister is fine, now. She survived. Sal... whatever it takes... I'm here for you. '''Sal: The most strangest thing is... why the Citadel is still in Earth's orbit? Vayla: '''I don't know. They sent ships up there to investigate. Maybe there are people still there. '''Sal: Dail... Vayla: '''Before the invasion... he contacted me. He wanted me to know how much he loved me. He's going to be a father. '''Sal: Yeah. So... what do we do now? Vayla: '''We rebuild. Hope the other species who help us get home safely. '''Sal: '''It's a long way home. '''Vayla: Not quite. The news today, is that the Rachni are rebuilding the relays from what they can use. They estimate it will take 2-3 years. But only the important ones are being rebuilt. Sal: '''Knew Shepard would bring help. It's too bad he... '''Vayla: '''Heroes rise, Sal. Just like you did. '''Sal: I'm just a soldier. I wanted to protect people. I dreamed of it since I was just a kid. Vayla: '''You took down that... reaper. No ordinary soldier could do that. Did it talk to you? '''Sal: It did. Told me to give up. Surrender and stop the pain once and for all. I did'nt listen to it. I just made my way to the core and killed it. Vayla: '''Sal? This may be off subject but... you ever loved a woman? '''Sal: '''No. Too busy helping people to find that "special someone." '''Vayla: I met a man. Other than Rakarna and Zel. He knew how I felt more than Rakarna ever knew. Sal: The drell that was at the wedding. Vayla: His name is Vecil Pearce. A nice man. I just got word from him as well. Sal: '''Is he alive? '''Vayla: Yes. He told me, he was fighting reapers in different parts of the galaxy. Sal: N7 Special Ops, right? Vayla: '''Don't know how you knew. He told me to keep it classified. Sal: Admiral Hackett wanted me to leave Earth and join them. I said no. I did'nt want to leave you. '''Vayla: '''I knew you would'nt. Russia is your new home. '''Sal: Yeah... it is. (steam hisses) Sal begins to remove his helmet. He looks down on the ground with a sad expression. Secret invitation Date: 2191 CE Current Time: 2:36 am Log 174# Starting recording... Admiral Gerrel: '''Polaris will do perfect in the RDF. He's what quarians need in our time. '''Admiral Koris: Polaris is a person, not some weapon you can use at your disposal! Admiral Gerrel: '''Think, Koris. He cares about quarians and we can tell him everything we want him to do. '''Admiral Koris: '''You must think he is that idiotic? Polaris can tell what you plan. For now, he will be invited here. '''Admiral Gerrel: '''What for? '''Admiral Koris: He sincerely brought us the body of Kweena'Ratara. That I must admit. I'm inviting him here to Rannoch. He wants to help Gerrel, not kill. Category:Short Stories Category:Articles by Dantanius